Question: ${32 \div 20 = ?}$ Write your answer in decimal form.
Solution: ${2}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }20\text{ go into }{32}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${32}\div20={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{12}$ ${0}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Write in a decimal and a zero.}$ $\text{How many times does }20\text{ go into }{120}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${120}\div20={6}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ ${32 \div 20 = 1.6}$